Teegan Anderson
Claire Teegan Anderson Goes By: Teegan. Better Known as: Tee-Gee. Species: Were // Wolf // Mystic. Age: 18 years old. Eye Color: Sapphire blue. Hair Color: Blonde, purple, or brunette. Height: 5 ft 6 in. Weight: 116. Looks Like: Daveigh Chase. Accents: American. Tattoos: Small red heart on her wrist and two tally marks on her opposite wrist, script "live" on her arm and “the wolf you feed is the wolf that wins” on her ribs. Piercings: Nose, belly button, and ears. Orientation: Bisexual // more into girls. Sexually: Promiscuous. Status: Single, not looking. Occupation: Party Girl // Drug Dealer. Allied With: Celtic Coven. Claire was named after her mother; whom was a very sweet and wonderful white wiccan from the Celtic Coven. Her father was the very intelligent pack leader of the Shadow Pack, he had been very reasonable and a lot nicer than most of the previous Shadow Pack leaders. Growing up she was taught about morals, about what was right and what was wrong. She had a happy childhood, which came crashing down at the age of twelve. Both of her parents were murdered by members of the Shadow Pack (Jacob Potter, Serenity Wolfe, and Trinity Wolfe). The three members killed the leader and his wife because they didn't agree on his terms to play nice with the Auburn Pack or his choice to fight against the Revolution. Claire was forced to join the pack as the youngest member, having no where else to call her home. She watched as the pack went against everything her parents taught her and she saw things that she should have never seen. However, their bad choices gave them everything they wanted and had lost before.... money, powers, and a whole lot of fun. A year after joining, now at the young age of thirteen, Claire began to drink and smoke weed with the elder members of her pack. At the age of sixteen, she started rebelling against the rules the new pack leader made. It started out small, but over the following year Claire became a lot of drama. The pack leader told her she would have to straighten up or they'd make her. So by the age of fifteen she ran away. She was living and partying on her own. This is when she learned what raving was and became a rave girl addicted to the party life style. She would drink all day and get high, she'd pop pills and do extacy at every show. She even began selling drugs to survive. She changed her hair color to blonde and went by the name to Teegan; trying to run away from her past. One night shortly after her seventeeth birthday, another raver found her and read her palm; the rainbow hair raver gasped as she began to insist that Teegans home was with the Celtic Coven and that as a member herself, she could bring Teegan home and teach her their ways. Teegan decided to go and it was the best choice of her life. Her family is trying to help her get clean, while the Shadow Pack still looks to bring in their pack member. Traits: Free-spirit, aspiring, observant, and messy. Quirks: When she's high she constantly talks about unicorns both in a literal and metaphorical sense, she's very protective over all animals, and she is very sensitive but has an outer 'I don't give a fuck' attitude. Habits: Drinking, smoking, and getting high. Likes: Women, unicorns, kitty cats, rainbows, and having a good time. Dislikes: People who judge her, rules, The Shadow Pack, not being left alone, and other people giving her attitude. Fears: Getting old, being alone, and never belonging. Hobbies: Art and photography. Allergies: Silver. Pet Peeves: Close-minded people and people telling her what to do. Fetishes: Both being high prior to sex. Strengths: Ability to see both sides of something, enhanced senses, morphing into a wolf, and memory manipulation. Weaknesses: Emotional, easily damaged, addiction to drugs, that she hasn't master her abilities, and normal human ones. Future Goals: Master powers and get clean. Fashion Sense: Rebel meets hipster. She likes to wear band shirts and things that are tie-dye. She also likes to show off her body and has no problem running around naked. Enhancements: Reflexes, senses, super speed, strength, and vision. Manipulations: Memory. Morphing: Can morph into an all white wolf. Teegan learned about her abilities in Las Vegas, Nevada. Her parents had started to teach her about her wolf, however when they died it became Trinity Wolfe job. The Celtic Coven is helping her learn how to control her mystic side now. The were-mystic has not mastered her abilities. Family: Decreased. Best Friends: ????. Romantically Interested In: No one yet. Past Relationships: ''' None worth mentioning. '''Sexual Encounters: None worth mentioning. Photos of Teegan in The Shadow Pack 968full-daveigh-chase22.jpg 968full-daveigh-chase23.jpg 968full-daveigh-chase21.jpg 600full-daveigh-chase36.jpg 600full-daveigh-chase38.jpg 600full-daveigh-chase27.jpg 600full-daveigh-chase7.jpg 600full-daveigh-chase33.jpg 600full-daveigh-chase30.jpg 600full-daveigh-chase6.jpg Photos of Teegan in Action large6.jpg tumblr_m6gdppZC0E1qgogbjo1_1280.jpg tumblr_m6gdppZC0E1qgogbjo2_1280.jpg tumblr_maubtkmnYm1qc4x9jo1_500.jpg tumblr_mgj2d6aDQx1qh39juo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mgj2dnxfzH1qh39juo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mgykxvqKob1qc4x9jo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_mlzt9znxs81qh20ono1_500.png tumblr_mg09r9LWU31rupb2vo1_500.jpg 968full-daveigh-chase.jpg 968full-daveigh-chase2.jpg 968full-daveigh-chase5.jpg 968full-daveigh-chase6.jpg 968full-daveigh-chase7.jpg 968full-daveigh-chase8.jpg 968full-daveigh-chase11.jpg 968full-daveigh-chase10.jpg 968full-daveigh-chase12.jpg Photos of Teegan and Friends tumblr_mb7yza0xsr1qcq2roo1_500.jpg tumblr_m26oplG6Hh1rr959so1_500.jpg 600full-daveigh-chase4.jpg tumblr_ly9vb0BtiB1qzpy8po1_500.jpg tumblr_mccc6sSaom1qcq2roo1_500.jpg tumblr_mg09m30Qzt1rupb2vo1_500.jpg 600full-daveigh-chase2.jpg 600full-daveigh-chase3.jpg 968full-daveigh-chase3.jpg 968full-daveigh-chase9.jpg 968full-daveigh-chase13.jpg 600full-daveigh-chase5.jpg